Usuario discusión:Jaguar RX
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a One Piece Spain! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Sengoku. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa PD: ¿Eres algún familiar mío? xDDD -- 08:29 4 may 2010 (UTC) Bueno... lo mismo de arriba. Seas bienvenido a esta comunidad... por cierto... ¿No serar Homer J. Simpson por un casual? (El misterioso señor X) 13:39 10 jun 2010 (UTC) Ze hahaha-Eres humano?XDD.Infinitro 00:51 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Sobre el Copyright Si te has fijado, al subir las imágenes hay una parte que pone licencia. El uso de casi todas las imágenes de la wiki está cualificado como "fair use". El fair use permite usar imágenes con copyright sin permiso del dueño siempre y cuando sea para uso informativo o académico. Creo recordar que al pertenecer a wikia, en este sentido nos regimos por las leyes estadounidenses. Así que no temas porque, puedes usar las imágenes de la wiki inglesa o de la alemana (pero no la que pertenece a wikia, sino esta OPWiki).-- 21:39 15 ago 2010 (UTC) K GRACIOSO Me ha hecho gracia tu historia, solo de imaginarme que es la de ese gigante me parto, sigue asi, pobre caballo. MENUDA KATANA K UTILIZARA. Banda Shiki Me alegro k estes creando articulos de los animales de Shiki ya que ese articulo lo hize yo pero editar de una vez todo eso da pereza, si te interesa una firma como por ejemplo de San Juan Wolf pidesela a Lex-ph k sabe mucho de eso y seguro k te logra hacer una de el. Si te interesa una firma tipo la mia ( algunos usuarios empezamos a tenerla asi) de San Juan Wolf o otro personaje pidesela a Lex-ph k el sabe mucho de hacerlas. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 19:14 23 sep 2010 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________ Solo queria decirles que esta a disposicion la plantilla para distincion de genero para usuarios: Masculinos o Femenino. link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 20:49 24 sep 2010 (UTC) firma que personaje? no creo se vea tan bien porque no a aparecido en color asi que lo hare en blanco y negro ya tu me dices link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 11:22 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Categoria oye no sigas usando la categoria Gyogin ya que es lo mismo que tritones Gracias Me sorprendi esta mañana al ver tantas creacions, gracias por ayudarme con el articulo. lo he terminado con lo de los piratas de al lado de corto, mira esto avances 598. 598 Zoro y Franky No estoy seguro de si ha perdido el brazo, no creo, lo tendra escondido, le haran falta los dos brazos para luchar en el Nuevo Mundo, es imposible k pueda luchar contra Shiryuu y Mihawk con un solo brazo. Lo k si te digo es k tiene mas aspecto de pirata k nunca. Franky calvo... Mas bien parece k tenga el pelo rapado, es una pena creia k se pondria alguna arma en el afro. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 16:41 28 sep 2010 (UTC) oye oye espero no estes molesto por lo de la firma mañana te la mando creo es que ando ocupado componiendo y haciendo plantillas, ademas de que estoy biendo hacer cosas para usuarios como editar sus perfiles de echo ya subi las imagenes a mi blog por si las quieres ver pero solo hay las de hombre para no comfundir a las damas con las nuestras las de ellas vienen el dia 8 22:51 6 oct 2010 (UTC)link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph para que veas si te gusto alguno tu seras el primero en probarla que dices aceptas? ok que no se diga mas Firma Aqui tienes tu firma de Jesus Burgess link=Usuario Discusión:El misterioso señor x Como ponerlo entra a mas(Cuarta opcion barra principal), preferencias, apodo/firma y pegas el codigo y ahi tiens tu firma link=Usuario Discusión:El misterioso señor x de lo que te habia hablado antes sigue en pie. puedes ver la firma?link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 22:02 7 oct 2010 (UTC) entonces es un error de Wikia asi an pasado cosas extrañas como que por ratos desaparece una imagen y luego aparece otra vez asi que a de ser cuestion de tiempo como diceslink=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 22:11 7 oct 2010 (UTC) cual es tu correo? Yucatan ya te agregue estoy onlinelink=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 22:25 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Jabura Pero que hiciste con Jabura? Borraste las tres imagenes que puse :( http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101004211308/onepiece/es/images/4/43/Lawfirma.gif 20:29 9 oct 2010 (UTC) (Trafalgar D Law) T gané xD Jaja,solo bromeo. Saludos Señor X.link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 00:25 16 oct 2010 (UTC) ok por supuesto eres bienvenido ela manga no wiki participa pon toda tu informacion de mangas en la wiki sera de utilidad para nosotros te espero haya ok espero tu respuesta em mi discusion de manga no wikilink=Usuario Discusión:David07 18:07 17 oct 2010 (UTC) *te espero! al fin alguien Perdon pero hoy parece k no han entrado ni cinco personas hasta el momento. Si kieres ver el manga 601 aunke esta sub japones entra aki. Solo dije k habia visto poca gente ayer. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 19:16 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Genial Genial le quedó su página d usuario con Franky Ventura xD Señor X.link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 00:45 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Cross epoch ﻿ Que casualidad yo tambien lo vi eb un video y a Buggy colaborar con Pilaf aunque no sabia el nombre. Otra cosa tu historia pegaba mas con Wolf pero es tu pagina asi que es cosa tuya. Yo tambien opino lo mismo que tu y quiero que salga de una vez para nominar alguien que haya destacado de verdad. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 07:31 18 nov 2010 (UTC) ﻿ No te preocupes Si cambiare la portada otra vez para agregar mas secciones y todo eso pero sera hasta mañana lo que pasa es que el estilo moderno es otra cosa, y no hay problema en que hagas preguntas o pidas ayuda.--link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 12:31 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Creala Hay un vicealmirante(el que lleva una mascara como la que tenia Garp) al que pusimos Dálmata( traduccion de Dalmacia alli en la inglesa), pon el nombre de ese vicealmirante tal como esta en la inglesa ya que la imagen es buena. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 20:42 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Como te va con beelzebub wiki? El episodio 1 sale pronto? Cuando pueda modificare la plantilla para lo de ser aliados. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 19:14 1 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias por tus creaciones. Quieres que cambie tu firma de modo que haya un enlace que lleva a Beelzebub wiki(como oliver que en su firma incluye un enlace a una wiki suya a ver si hay suerte y alguien se anima a ir alli te ayudan? O SIMPLEMENTE TE MODIFICO LA FIRMA PARA QUE LLEVA A LA DISCUSION DE BEELZEBUB. Por cierto necesitas ayuda he visto que el episodio 1 ya ha salido. Hoy tengo prisa, si necesitas ayuda cuenta conmigo. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 16:31 10 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola creo que tu eres el usuario que quería cambiarse la firma como la mia (con el enlace a tu wiki al final), si quieres eso, entra aquí para poder explicarte más rápido. Saludoss PD: Yo estaré en ese chat un rato, así que desde que leas el mensaje entra (si puedes). --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 17:51 10 ene 2011 (UTC) Ya esta, por cierto la categoria personajes mejor no la uses, ya que sirve de Categoria para otras como piratas y eso. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 19:44 14 ene 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Pues me parece bien que seas reversor, y agradezco poder contar con tu apoyo. Sobre la plantilla, es una plantilla que cree yo mismo, y que utilizo en todos los wikis que participo de forma personal, pero bueno.... no me importa que copies el código de mi plantilla, solo copia el código de aquí, y sustituye la imagen, y demas cosas que tú quieras añadir (cuidado, el código puede ser un poco complicado para ti). Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 18:04 26 ene 2011 (UTC) Novedades Hola, soy el nuevo administrador del Wiki y os traigo nuevas novedades, he creado nuevas plantillas y os ayudaré a añadir un color de fondo en las páginas de usuario, informate aquí. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 01:10 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Proyecto Gracias por la sugerencia, ya se que faltan muchisimos capítulos de manga. *Pero es el primer proyecto que llevo a cabo(ya que al parecer lo crean los administradores) y creo que es mejor empezar con algo que no este tan fuerte ya que si empezara con los capítulos poca gente se interesaria al faltar tantos y el anime.. Posiblemente es mas visto. *El proyecto para capítulos es mejor dejarlo para adelante por eso, que la gente no se apuntaria tanto y es mejor que haya solo un proyecto para que participe mas gente. *Lo tendre en cuenta si funciona lo de los episodios y al menos rellenamos mucho mas de la mitad de los que faltan. Al menos lo de los capitulos sera apoyado si funciona lo de ahora, un proyecto por el que casi nadie votaria seria el de SBS, faltan unos veintitantos pero tienes se preguntan tantas chorradas que a nadie le interesaria. Grandpiece 16:55 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Gracias No sueles ver el anime? pues te perdiste mucho no viendo algunos como el 485(fue mas impresionante que en el manga), yo solo veo ahora el manga para adelantarme a hechos que aun no estan en anime. *'Aqui' estan los capitulos creados, ahi veras los SBS(hay una plantilla que te indicara los que faltan a las paginas que crees si la añades llamada Plantilla:SBS Volumenes. *Para no marearte con la categoria, faltan del Capítulo 0 al 538 de esos no hay ni uno creado, y despues del 540 al 560 y del 562 al 579 tampoco estan creados, de ahi adelante estan creados. Si en un mes haces 5 capitulos y 2 SBS(son laaargos), eso que tenemos adelantado, mucha suerte por el camino que elijas. --Grandpiece 19:33 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Pues no tengo problema en crear una plantilla capítulo, pero habría que hacer unos arreglos, pero yo entre semana no tengo mucho tiempo, el viernes la haré, antes de eso dime que quieres que aparezca en la plantilla para cuando la cree. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 22:08 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Jaja,no te preocupes ;) link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 22:48 7 feb 2011 (UTC) He visto en Digimon Wiki que a los reversores tambien se les añade en el Portal de la Comunidad asi que estas alli, si quieres puedes añadir alguna cita celebre o cambiar la foto de Wolf por Burgues. El cargo de reversor lo tienes tu, yo he puesto enlace a Rollaback pero no se como es, desde tu preferencias crea por favor la pagina de reversor/rollback para asi poder añadirlo al Portal de la Comunidad si me he equivacado con el enlace. --Grandpiece 18:41 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Re:cambios De nada, otra cosa veo que no has cambiado tu firma, si quieres conectate a el chat IRC para ayudarte. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 15:34 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Novedades de la Wiki Se recomienda a los usuarios pasar por el Blog sobre las Novedades Importantes de la Wiki, para entender algunas cosas, desde alli este mes pueden ver como acceder facilmente al VPD y tambien otras cosas como el Proyecto Episodios a quien le interesa apuntarse para ayudar al crecimiento de la wiki. Gracias por empezar los capitulos, las ultimas fotos de tu wiki son seiyus, es curioso crei que si eras administrador alli aunque supongo que David07 no sabria como dar los poderes de administrador. --Grandpiece 10:31 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Ah, si? Ah, siempre crei que era el fundador de Manga no Wiki( y entre eso y la funsion con Anime manga), Sobre beelzebub, el seiyu de Tatsumi Oga(lo descubri en la inglesa) es demasiado famoso: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Katsuyuki_Konishi (en ingles esta la pagina, yo tengo google crhone y se traduce enseguida) Asi que solo añadi que actua como su seiyuu en la serie. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 17:58 18 mar 2011 (UTC) Me sorprendes Me gustaba tu nombre pero algo largo si es, con Señor X, hubiera bastado. En fin ya me avisaras cuando tengas el nuevo nombre, habra que cambiarlo en lo de los reversores y portal de la comunidad supongo aunque tal vez el nuevo nombre se redirrecione a tu pagina. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 09:13 19 mar 2011 (UTC) '2000' Saludos Jaguar RX(al menos aun conservas parte de tu anterior ser... La X''') Llegamos a los 2000 artículos(mensaje que tambien te deje en Beelzebub Wiki), desde el mensaje ese azul puedes entrar al foro de celebracion y añadir algun comentario(recuerda firmar) aunque antes mira que la pagina de firma no falle con el nuevo nombre Contigo queria hablar, pense en cambiar las fotos de '''wikis aliadas aqui en One Piece Spain, cambiando la foto de tu logo a la de el spottlight ya que es mas completa y llama mas la atencion, por si pasa gente que conoce la serie o que llame un poco la atencion la foto, que dices? link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 12:36 22 mar 2011 (UTC) bueno paso a dejar un saludo y tengo una pregunta cuando hay dos articulos con contenidos similares qdebemos hacer? colocar la plantilla de la baku-baku nomi o deberiamos editar los contenidos en uno de los articulos Pantera 9287 03:32 30 mar 2011 (UTC)Pantera 9287 Respuesta Gracias por tu aviso, ya reverti todas sus ediciones y lo bloquee. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 16:35 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Revertir Ya reverti las ediciones del usuario no registrado esta todo normal ahora. 150px|Usuario:Lorenzo0507[[Usuario:Lorenzo0507|''Lorenzo0507]] | (Discusion) Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507 16:38 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Espero que vieras el mensaje en Beelzebub Aqui las categorias el problema son cosas como '"personajes sin frutas del diablo"(algo inexacta nunca se sabe), solamente queremos descalificar categorias innecesarias como esa, para eso creariamos un blog no las borrariamos de inmediato. Perfecto, en Beelzebub tu ida me desanimo, pero ver el spottlight aceptado me animo, hasta pronto. categoria Cuentas con todo mi apoyo, yo borre '''expiratas del Sol, al ver el raw del 623 chino, puede que aun quede algun miembro y en la inglesa ponen Piratas Sol. A partir del Lunes estare ya ausente, para no detenerme en mis estudios, sin embargo pasare el fin de semana por si acaso y pensare en el blog y un reeemplazo por el problema de las plantillas para personajes que estoy perfilando pero aun me falta mucho *Sabes algo del manga de Beelzebub? Hace una hora lo busque y aun no encontre el 106 lo digo porque ahora estaba viendo el 623 de one piece(chino) y querria saber si ya salio Sabes de algun foro donde salgan los spoilers de Beelzebub? link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 18:32 25 abr 2011 (UTC) ;) Muchas gracias Señor Jaguar XD!Saludos link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 20:58 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Re:Vandalismo Muchas gracias por avisar, ya borre todas esas imágenes pornográficas que subió ese usuario, reverti su edición en la página de usuario de Dani the kid y le añadi un bloqueo para siempre a Aaron842 como muestra su página de usuario ;). Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 14:54 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Adios Lo lamento pero tengo que abandonar wikia. por problemas estudiantes Grandpiece Gracias Gracias jeje pero una pregunta,no eres reversor? link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 02:01 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Ok xD,prontó lo tendrás (Y) link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 13:56 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias (tambien), dare todo en la wiki ahora que soy un nuevo administrador. PD: Me recuerdas a este pidiendo tanto ascenso. Gracias, (otra vez xD) por recordarmelo se me habia olvidado. 150px|link=Usuario:Lorenzo0507|Pasate por mi usuario[[Usuario:Lorenzo0507|''Lorenzo0507]] | [[Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507|(Discusion)]] 150px|link=Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507|Discutamos con "SERIEDAD"... 19:46 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Re:Vandalismo Ok, le añadí un bloqueo por tres meses como podrás ver en mi mensaje, gracias por tu aviso, ya borre la imagen. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 16:49 17 jul 2011 (UTC) ;) No te preocupes, todos tenemos vidas así que el puesto te lo quedas y continuaras en tu regreso. Saludos link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 20:03 27 jul 2011 (UTC) Permisos Cuando me dijiste que te quitara ciertos poderes, obviamente te referias a los de Reversor, bueno ya te los quite, y tambien en cuanto a novedades la mas importante son la de las imagenes, teniendo extrictas reglas en cuanto a eso, a reglas que casi ningun usuario esta aconstumbrado, por eso cuando puedas mejor lee las normas en esta pagina lo mas atento posible, el resto de novedades es solo en cuanto a modificaciones de diseño en el wiki. Salu2! Si, sobre en cuanto a esos poderes habra que hacer una votacion, por cierto termino, pero por ahora no, aunque sera pronto. 01:00 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Eso esta bien, solo deben teer un buen nombre y que sirvan, los nombres que tienen en la inglesa son aceptables para ponerlos aqui, eso si no deben tener al principio de la imagen un tamaño, como 250px-ejemplo.jpg. 17:20 26 ene 2012 (UTC) toriko wiki '''ahora que veo tu eres el fundador de toriko wiki te felicito de verdad y tienes muy buenas ediciones aqui y en toriko wiki Zoro 804 (discusión) 04:57 9 jun 2013 (UTC)' Alianza Lista la alianza, lo puedes ver en la portada, ahora solo falta que tu nos añadas en Toriko Wiki. 19:44 13 jun 2013 (UTC) Coreccion Hola, podría modificar este apartado: http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Sabo#Trivia no lo hago porque me molesta, sino porque ha creado mucha confusión. En el último punto se comenta lo siguiente: Según los libros One Piece Green: Secret Pieces y One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World, está oficialmente muerto. Esta información varia bastante en otras one piece wiki de otros idiomas, en la versión inglesa solo se comenta que esta información ha sido confirmada solo en One Piece Green: Secret Piece, en la versión japonesa, italiana y muchos mas, no se comenta nada relacionado con el tema. Además le aportare la traducción en español y la imagen de la fuente la información del libro One Piece Green: Secret Piece, pag 326: http://www.imagebam.com/image/af2bb1276085054 Aquí le dejo la traducción: Hace años, tres muchachos compartieron el sakazuki en un pequeño país del "East Blue". Para cumplir su sueño, y poder seguir todos juntos, eligieron seguir el camino de la "piratería". Sin embargo, Sabo decidió partir a sus 10 años, muriendo bombardeado por un Tenryuubito. Es más, Ace también perdería su vida en la batalla en la cumbre. Al borde de la desesperación, Luffy había acabado destrozado, pero seguía teniendo a sus "nakamas".　Está dispuesto a creer en ellos, por el bien de su sueño. ¡¡Una vez más, Luffy reemprende su viaje hacia el "Nuevo Mundo"!! Como vera, no se está confirmando que Sabo está oficialmente muerto, solo se está relatando el suceso, además se centra en Luffy, no creo que con esto nos quiera confirmar la muerte de Sabo, sino lo haría de otro modo, ¿no crees? Estoy intentando por todos los medios desmentir esta confirmación. Espero tu respuesta, gracias por tu tiempo. SaludosDione piss (discusión) 14:00 15 sep 2013 (UTC) PD: No se muy bien como enviar mensaje, espero habertelo enviado bien